


On the Sands of Ancient Times

by GenericUsername01



Series: PRIDE MONTH [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, pride month writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Prompt: WeddingA pre-Reform Vulcan wedding, in which the warrior T'Pring lays claim to her human wife.





	On the Sands of Ancient Times

**Author's Note:**

> *straight person voice* so in your relationship, who's the confused human and who's the feral alien warrior

T'Pring awaited her mate at the place of koon-ut-kal-if-fee, standing on the land her family had claimed for thousands of years. Her future mate approached at the head of the marriage party, surrounded by an escort of warriors and four servants carrying the great T'Pau on a throne. T'Pring's blood sang when she saw her intended. Nyota was clothed in silver silken robes wrapped around her, like a gift waiting for T'Pring to unwrap.

The marriage party entered the open temple, T'Pring banged the gong. T'Pau was set down on her throne, servants disappearing into the background and warriors coming forward to guard her with weapons drawn.

"It is time," T'Pau said. "Thee hast made thy choices. Thy katras are to be bound for eternity, for life and death, for whatever may come beyond. Thy thoughts will be one, thy minds will be one, thy katras will be one."

T'Pring banged the gong again.

T'Pau tilted her chin up, and Nyota stepped forward, kneeling before her and bowing her head as she had been told to.

"Nyota Uhura of Terra, daughter of Atiena, daughter of Johari, of the clan of the USS Enterprise, dost thee consent to this meld?"

"I do, Osu T'Pau," she murmured.

The elder nodded and touched a hand to her meld points, closing her eyes. The meld was shallow and clinical, merely assessing her bonding cortex and getting it ready.

She withdrew and Nyota stood and returned to her place. T'Pring came forward to kneel before her elder, and the process was repeated.

Nyota banged the gong.

The young couple both went before T'Pau and a three-way meld was initiated, the elder tying a bright and strong thread between their minds. It spun silver and twisting and tying and absolutely beautiful, linking them together perfectly, bringing their minds to meet in a cool rush, an exhilaration of sensation, refreshing and cleansing and awe-striking. It felt like the cleanest snow on their minds, slaking the ever-present heat of the desert until it was just a memory, until there was nothing left but the shining, glowing bond.

Nyota let out a shuddering sigh as the meld ended. T'Pring looked at her ravenously.

"I now pronounce thee bonded," T'Pau said.

The marriage party fanned out in a circle around the temple structure, standing on the sidelines and leaving plenty of space. T'Pring flashed a predatory grin and took hold of her human, preparing to claim her publicly and consummate their bond.

It was time to unwrap her present.


End file.
